Autumn Nights
by BrokenSteps
Summary: Takes place where the anime finishes. Usui Takumi turns up to his girlfriend Ayuzawa Misaki's family home on an autumn night. Things become a little heated, what will follow this autumn night in their lives?
1. Chapter One

This is a fan-fiction I decided to write in celebration of 495(at the time)+ likes on my facebook page, which I admin focusing on this pairing.

(The link is on my profile)

If you would like this to carry on, although I'm not sure when I would update, please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter One: Someone's At The Door**

"Misaki, someone is at the door for you!"

Ayuzawa Misaki heard her mother call her, she quickly scribbled down an answer with her mechanical pencil on the white sheet of paper. As she slipped her slippers back onto her feet she had realised she'd left her curtains open that leaned against the plain walls of her bedroom.

She made a noise that was similar to a grunt as she closed them and then opened and closed her bedroom door with a click as she exited the room. Each step made the cheap wooden stairs creak and croak as she made her way to her mother who was smiling happily with the door open.

Upon reaching her mother's side her heart pounded as she noticed a familiar laugh, and when her eyes scanned upwards to reach those emerald green eyes and dark blonde hair, she stiffened.

"Usui!" She yelled in surprise. Hearing his name he smiled sweetly, "Misa-chan, I've come." He grinned as Ayuzawa's mother stepped aside to allow him inside. Ayuzawa's brows drew closer together as she frowned. The nerve! Just turning up without even asking, into her own home!

"I'll make you some tea, would you also like a snack?"

"Oh please, just tea. I ate before arriving, I hope I don't sound rude."

"Of course not Takumi!" Ayuzawa's mother chuckled quietly as she whipped away into the kitchen.

Misaki spun her head around to Usui who had begun to take off his leather shoes and loose rain coat for the autumn showers, she mentally growled as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Usui glanced across to her and smiled.

"Minako, is so nice." The girl in front of him literally exploded as her arms that were pressed against her orange coloured t-shirt grabbed Usui's collar and yanked him down so he was facing the floor, he could see her slippers and he held in a laugh.

"Don't call my mother by her name! What are you even doing here?!" She squealed a blush creeping over her soft gripped her wrists gently and held them as he stood upright once more, "To see you of course." He whispered lovingly, he leaned closer and Ayuzawa face was now similar to a ripe tomato.

As their lips drew closer Usui pulled away his eyes closed tightly as he burst out laughing. "Misa-chan is a tomato, how adorable." He smiled and poked her nose with his finger. Her face replicated death itself as she leaped forward with an intent to murder him and collect his soul. She was about to hit him when the floor beneath them cracked and reminded them they were in the hallway of her house, they couldn't be so loud and disruptive.

Ayuzawa's family were use to the peace and not the alien ways of how they both acted at school - which reminded Ayuzawa, her homework! School was starting soon and she was revising before her mother had called her down! "

Tea's ready!" Ayuzawa's mother called, walking out of the kitchen doorway with a tray with two cups of milky tea and sweets with cakes accompanied by small forks.

Usui smiled happily and hung his coat up on the rack of cheap coats and jackets the family had as Ayuzawa leaped towards her mother and grabbed the tray, darting off happily followed in suit as the older woman chuckled at the pair. She was just relieved her eldest daughter had found a partner who cared for her so much.

The sun had not yet set, but it was reaching a later afternoon. Ayuzawa had scowled when her boyfriend had followed her into her own bedroom, she warned him if he came within a two meter radius she would kill him.

So there he was perched obediently on the floor sipping his tea quietly as Misaki continued on with her homework. He watched her as she bit her lip and tapped her pencil at the current question.

"Need help?" He asked pressing his back against the frame of her bed.

"No!"

Usui chuckled at her reply. She grumbled and pushed her dark bangs back out of her face to concentrate.

Usui felt his stomach knot as he saw her neck. _Such_ _a_ _tease_, _Ayuzawa_. He thought sadly knowing he wouldn't be able to get any where close to that promised area any time soon.

He stayed silent knowing his girlfriend was expecting him to say something else to annoy her. Watching her hand tightly grip the pencil from anger amused him, he wanted to at least let her relax.

"Maybe Suzuna needs help on her homework." He said purposely loud as he was already at the door grabbing the handle and pulling it open. It slammed shut as he heard panting behind him and saw the slim defined palm pressed against the door stopping him from leaving.

He sighed happily. "Ayuzawa?" He mumbled innocently.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You."

"Usui!"

"I want Misaki." He said seriously, his face not even cracking a smile in the corner.

Ayuzawa blushed and cleared her throat. "I-I'm doing my homework, I'm the President you know!" She huffed turning away. Arms grabbed her from behind and wrapped themselves around her body as Usui pressed himself against her, his tall figure dominating her own. "Right now you're Ayuzawa. When I'm with you in your own room you're my, Ayuzawa."

"Usui..." "

My Misaki." He said forcefully causing her to gasp and blush as she clawed at his wrists, trying to remove him.

"S-Stop." She whispered turning herself around to face him pushing his chest so he'd step backwards. Usui smiled and came close again and rested his head against Ayuzawa's own.

"Stop what?" He asked cupping her face in his large hands, tilting it upwards.

Ayuzawa was trembling as she pushed herself into his chest to avoid the kiss. She could feel and hear Usui's heartbeat pounding through his soft jumper.

"Onee-chan, are you okay? I heard a slam while I was cleaning my room."

"She's fine Suzuna." Usui called, causing the younger sister to gasp. He had Ayuzawa pushed into him so she couldn't talk. "Usui!" Suzuna called back happily through the closed door.

She had supported her sister's and Usui's relationship from the beginning and wanted them to be happy, so the fact he was in her room made her feel better about that slam. It was probably onee-chan trying to murder him again. She had guessed it was this, since whenever there was a loud bang it was related to Usui, whether she was on the phone or just probably thinking about him, it made her older sister go crazy.

"I'll leave you too it, Usui-nii-chan." She said with a smirk which Ayuzawa could hear even behind the door.

"Suzuna!" She yelled but was muffled as Usui yanked her back into his jumper. She pulled her head back out and frowned.

"Usui, what the-" He yanked her back into his upper body.

"You can't speak to me, you didn't want to kiss me, this is your punishment." She whacked his arm biceps as she yanked her head out of his scented jumper, the smell of him was too much for her to handle being shoved into it more than once.

"You're the one who!- ...I hate you." She mumbled pulling away and staring at him. He tilted his head like the usual sad puppy-face he did.

Ayuzawa huffed and grabbed Usui, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a chaste kiss. "There!" She almost squealed her body temperature only rising from embarrassment.

"Not good enough." The blonde decided with a blushed smirk.

_That_ kiss wasn't good enough.

He knew she was only doing it to shut him up, he wanted her to kiss him like she meant it!


	2. Chapter Two

Here is the second chapter. Please enjoy, even if it's a little. Until the next update~ (Not sure when that will be, I'm sorry)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Challenge**

"Not good enough." Usui had said with a smirk.

...

From that Ayuzawa's face had grown hotter than a furnace as she attempted to pry herself from her boyfriend's grip.

"What do you mean it's not good enough you damn pervert!-"

"Yes. I am a pervert. That's why a little half-hearted kiss like that is no good, Misa-chan!~" Usui laughed continuously in a patronising manner causing Ayuzawa to become even more annoyed. Also mixed in was her embarrassment of course.

Usui stopped laughing when he saw her looking down, a deep blush spread across her soft cheeks. He felt his own body heat up and swallowed quietly.

_'__...Ayuzawa. Don't make me out to be the bad guy when you don't even know what you do to me.'_

Usui sighed which caught his girlfriend's attention. Ayuzawa looked up at him and opened her mouth, but before she could speak Usui stood up yanking her up with him.

"I'm sorry. I pushed you too far. It's just hard to control myself now that I know this is real, and we know how each other feel."

"Real?" She whispered back questioning his statement just now as she leaned against him, still against the door.

Usui hummed to himself.

Ayuzawa tried to understand by remembering something he said before, Usui always spoke in a weird alien language to her so it would probably help.

_"__What do you mean it's not good enough you damn pervert!-" _

_"__Yes. I am a pervert. That's why a little half-hearted kiss like that is no good, Misa-chan!~" _

The crackling sound of flames and deathly aura oozed out the President.

"What did you mean by '_half-hearted_'!?"

Usui blinked and smiled. "I was only teasing-"

"Do you know how hard it is to kiss you…"

Usui's eyes widened in that instant.

Ayuzawa covered her mouth with her hands quickly and stepped backwards as he had loosened his grip on her in his alien version of shock.

His eyes were wide and if she was closer she would have seen the blush that covered his face. Usui bent his head down.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa. Always saying things like that to make me… Weak."

"What-"

"Although. It's not going to work this time." He said smirking and stepping closer across the wooden floorboards. Ayuzawa screamed inside as he inched closer.

"Idiot Usui, what are you doing? S-Stay over there!" She almost squealed as he was already in front of her, looking down with a cunning smile.

"Prez, I have a challenge for you. Kiss me you until you think it's not hard to kiss me any more."

"HUH?!" She said her face hotter than a thousand suns in disbelief. Actually… Coming from Usui anything was believable.

She looked away.

_'__Why… What is this idiot thinking? K-Kissing him until it's not hard to anymore? It will forever be that way. Because… He's… Usui.'_

_..._

Both of them were sat on the floor near the table. The atmosphere in the room was mixed with so many emotions it could collapse.

Continuously feeling Usui's lips on her own skin made Ayuzawa want to die. It was too much. She had never had a boyfriend in her entire life (not that she could even dream of another), and any time Usui had kissed her prior to the night they became a couple, was all by force!

She had tried to find it as normal as she could. But this was Usui! Now she was prepared and her heart was beating so hard she was tempted to phone medical assistance.

Usui had only grabbed her hand, turned it over and kissed her palm. She couldn't even process words to speak as he looked up and smiled.

He made sure she was okay before continuing to kiss her other hand.

"U-Usui…" She whispered hoarsely as she couldn't take this any more.

"Just tell me to stop and I will. I'm not going to force you, although it'd be pretty petty of you to deny my challenge. Guess sometimes you can be defeated." He said wafting his hands around making stupid faces to tease her.

Suddenly Ayuzawa yanked herself up onto two feet and laughed evilly. "Usui Takumi! I told you, one day I'll surpass you and do the saving. If kissing you means I can beat your challenge and gets me one step further, then let's go!"

She grabbed his shoulders and yanked him forward. He actually gasped in surprise as Ayuzawa pressed her lips against his.

'_This is no big deal! Just kiss Usui, pfft! I won't lose.'_

Suddenly the blond grabbed her wrists and pinned her down deepening the kiss. Ayuzawa Misaki felt her body tense even more from nervousness as she felt something warm and wet enter her own mouth.

She looked up to see her boyfriend's green eyes hazy before they closed to continue their kissing.

'_Was this was he meant?_' She thought as she squirmed against the floor. She stopped when she felt Usui pause and pull away from her, still hovering above.

She could feel his warm pants against her face.

Usui breathed shakily as he cupped her face and smiled lovingly. Her face was red hot and her expression was so beautiful.

"Misaki."

He whispered and leant back down scooping her into a hug.

She could feel his heart pounding too as she was pressed against him, and smiled hugging her boyfriend back.

'_I know it was hard for you Ayuzawa, you're always doing things for me whether you know it or not_.'

'Thank you…' Ayuzawa thought she heard.

"Huh, Usui? What was that?"

He chuckled. "You win."

...

Finally resuming her homework, Ayuzawa sighed. She could feel Usui watching her.

She had allowed him to sit on her bed as the floor wasn't really comfy. Developing a stiff shoulder from their session was evidence. She blushed thinking about it and shook her head.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Like a territorial dog, Usui's head instantly shot across to the door.

"Misaki?" Ayuzawa's mother called.

"Usui it's my mother, calm down." She said with a smile and got up from her seat to open the door.

"Yes, Okaa-san, did you need me for something?" She questioned.

Ayuzawa's mother peeked in the room and saw Usui on the bed, she chuckled as he waved back with a grin.

"I was wondering if Takumi wanted to stay the night."

"What!-"

"It would be my pleasure, Minako-san." He replied with an innocent aura of blue skies and clouds.

"Hey! Don't just decide that Usui, and Okaa-san don't ask him that!"

"But it's late, and he lives alone." Usui whispered in his best impression of Ayuzawa's mother's voice.

"I don't care where he lives, he's not staying here, and where would he stay anyway?! We don't have any room, please don't be unreasonable… Wait. Usui shut up!"

Her mother and Usui laughed in unison. Suzuna appeared from nowhere and agreed that Usui should stay too...

Causing her older sister to collapse to her knees in defeat.


End file.
